Hina616
Hina616 is a young member of the Lunar Children. She was only ever seen on the Lunar Children Forums interacting with other members in a cheerful way. She hasn't been heard from since the forums were first discovered, though considering that she didn't live in The Spire, there is no reason to believe she is dead. Description Hina has a very bubbly and somewhat ditzy personality. Most of her posts read as if they were written by a stereotypical teenage girl blogging about her day, and not something you'd necessarily expect to see on a cult's website. Her posts often have a cheerful tone to them, though she comes off a bit childish when she gets upset, which can be seen when she talks about her ex-boyfriend and when she is reprimanded by Matt R.. History Hina was first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. She introduced herself as a fairly new member of the Lunar Children. She apparently had a recent fallout with her now ex-boyfriend who broke up with her because of her talk of "creepy cult shit". She makes several other posts on the forums greeting other users and expressing her desire to learn more about Luna. At one point she requested a copy of the Libro Lunarus, though she was denied a copy as the Libro Lunarus is a very well-protected relic and also because she misspelled it. When taking a trip to Florida with her parents, Hina visits the fishery where she picks up Tyler's crescent moon necklace. She posts an image of this on the forums, only to be reprimanded by the site administrators. She is told that she is in serious trouble for visiting the meeting grounds which were apparently off limits, and in even more trouble for taking the necklace from that place. Matt R. demands that Hina take the necklace back to the fishery and leave it in one of the buildings. She is told that if she does not do this then she will be terminated. It is unknown what happened to Hina after this. Considering the Lunar Children were still in possession of the necklace by the time 11/11/15 came, it is implied she did what she was told. Though she hasn't been heard from since, it is likely that she is still alive. She wouldn't have gotten stuck in the crossfire at The Spire because she still lives with her parents, so there is currently no reason to believe she is dead. Conversations Forum Post 1 Hina comforts a distressed cultist. Kalfu9000: "I have been a child of Luna for 3 months now so I am not exactly new, but this is the first time I have seen our forums." Kalfu9000: "I fucking hate every damn disgusting fucker in my life, I am so fucking angry at everything I almost even hate all of you." Kalfu9000: "But I could never say that truthfully. Father, Mother, and all of their children have been my saving grace for the last while." Kalfu9000: "But I can't fucking stand it anymore. I want to ascend, I want to escape this reality." Kalfu9000: "I long to be free of this mortal coil, and I have already read that just simply suicide will only bring me even more greife." Kalfu9000: "But if somethign does not change soon, then I will probably make a big change to many others when summer is over and I am back in highschool." Hina616: "Hey there hun I know things can be really hard. But just remember that Luna and father love us all very much. Just remember that in the end they will help us be happy." Forum Post 2 Hina greets a new member of the Lunar Children. sin_yarikh: "Fresh into the family as of 5 days ago." sin_yarikh: "I didn't realize we were gonna have forums and everything, this is actually pretty cool." sin_yarikh: "About me, Im a college drop out, fucking sick of my life." sin_yarikh: "I hate my family and could not find any real aspirations for shit." sin_yarikh: "Until my friends dad (also known around here as Jarilo333) told me about Luna." sin_yarikh: "He let me look at a bit of The Libro Lunarus and I slowly began to realize that she is what I have been missing in my life." sin_yarikh: "I am very excited about the concept of ascending and even now cannot wait to finally escape all of this shit I am surrounded by and be greeted by the infinite mind scape, the way in which we may all be gods." Hina616: "Im actually not sure if I met you yet. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ~<3" Forum Post 3 Hina introduces herself to the rest of the forum. She complains about her ex-boyfriend and expresses her love for Luna. Hina616: "My introoooo XD" Hina616: "HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone ^^''" Hina616: "You can all call me Hina (as I was recommended I picked a name that honored mother and I thought this one was the cutest ~ <3 )" Hina616: "I was just accepted a few weeks ago and even though I live about 1 hour away I plan to come visit the meeting grounds as often as I can (even if I gotta hitch hike I want to experience the power of Luna!!!!!!)" Hina616: "As of 2 days ago my bf left me "Because this creepy cult shit is too much for me" FUCK HIM he does not understand how important this is and was not right for me anyways." Hina616: "He is cold and alone without the love of mother and does not even realise this." Hina616: However the expeiance hurt me pretty bad, so I could really use some support from my loving brothers and sister at this time." Hina616: "I wanted to hopefully show him the way and him maybe ascend with me to be with mother together, but I suppose mother has other plans." Hina616: "Im really happy to be accepted and thank you all for being here for me." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "He sounds like a rather confused individual" Forum Post 4 Hina mistakes one of the souls trapped within the Lunar Children forums as a troll. Losna152: "We are trapped here and you let us die" Hina616: "whoever you are stop making these threads, your accounts will just keep getting deleted and so will your threads you stupid troll posting total gibberish!" Forum Post 5 Hina claims that she visited the fishery and found Tyler's necklace. She is then told by the administrators that what she did was a huge mistake and is commanded to place the necklace back where she found it. Hina616: "I found this thing" Hina616: "I was forced to go out of state to visit with some family recently." Hina616: "While I was in the area, I went to the place I was told about that the blood moon ritual was performed in." Hina616: "I was hoping maybe I could use some of the power there, left over from the ceremony to make contact with someone from beyond this parallelos and gain knowlege." Hina616: "I think I failed -_-;'But I did find this cool necklace, I was wondering if it belonged to anyone who was here for the ritual?" HarryM1: "That is a pretty obnoxiously big image, but yeah looks pretty cool. Nice find, but wasn't that place meant to be off limits?" Jarilo333: "That necklace actually looks pretty familiar, if I recall we had a member who was given the name lunaris draco after attaining certain rank." Jarilo333: "However I also recall her turning her back on us and running away. Not much else to say really, other than the thing being identical from my memory." Hina616: "oopsies ^^;'well if it was I never got any notice then, it certainly wasn't mentioned at any meetings anyways." Ezekiel_thoth333: "Two things right now, how did you find that location on your own, and how did you find that necklace?" Ezekiel_thoth333: "Also this is being reported to the elders as we speak, you may or may not be reprimanded." Igaluk123: "I honestly can't remember the last meaningful thing I did outside the holy building, so congratulations I suppose." _jinn_: "All children please disregard Jarilos words as he does not know what he is speaking of, we have never had a member by the name of lunaris draco''and she was never in possession of any necklace." _jinn_: "You should cease speaking out of turn Jarilo, you are a very old member but your loud and misguided ways are beginning to lead to your undoing." Losna152: "What do you mean out of state? We only have the meeting grounds, the holy building, what the hell are you talking about?" Hina616: "Why would I to get in trouble??? I don't understand, Iwas just trying to make myself better for serving Luna." SheepDog: "Calm down friend, we have some out of state members, I mean I thought we all already knew that given the fact that one of our admins is not even in the country atm but take it easy man. SheepDog: "Don't worry, you haven't been with us too long and what you did is a very minor offense that you didn't even know about" SheepDog: "I am almost positive you will be fine, they might yell at you a bit though heh heh." MattR: "Hina you are most certainly going to be in a great deal of trouble, you will go immediately to the fishery location and you will leave that necklace there inside the building tonight." MattR: "Upon your return to us you will immediately receive your punishment for this offense." Hina616: "But that place is really scary at night and I don't wanna go there alone DX" MattR: "This thread is closing now, discussion of this topic shall cease immediately. MattR: "Hina follow my instructions or face termination. You do not wish to anger Mother or Father! Goodnight to you my brethren." Forum Post 6 Hina requests a copy of the Libro Lunarus and is promptly shut down. Hina616: "May I please have a copy of the Libro Lunaris?" Hina616: "I wanted to start getting deep into my study for the knowledge of Luna please.'Thank you very much <3" Ezekiel_thoth33: "Incorrect spelling of Libro Lunarus and also no, there are only 3 Copies in existence and they will all continue to remain within the library under strict access policy." Forum Bio Hina introduces herself on her profile. "I already did my intro but I forgot about this part XDDDDDD Well I guess you could say I am extra smart, I always pass my tests and I was offered a scholorship or something I think at a point. But I will gladly turn all of these things down because they are nothing as important as the moon goddess!" Trivia * Hina is the name of a Polynesian Goddess associated with the moon. * The name Hina in Japanese can also mean 'Sun' and 'Day'. Category:Characters